The League of Struggle
by Body Stealer
Summary: I decided to make my dreams come true and write a fanfic. It's a crack fic that'll mainly feature champs you don't see often in fics, if I stay true to my word. So expect awful jokes, cringe moments, and a lot of OOC. Cause that's how I we crack fics role, or so I think.


Chapter 1)We starting at the Bottem

It was an average day at the League of Legends. Champions were out and about, summoners were being D bags, and Graves was  
still crying over the loss of his cigar. But on this particular day, Sivir was particularly broke, which made her particularly  
murderous. Cause you know, dead bodies can't cry over stolen goods. But then, as she was brooding over not being able to drink  
she had this amazing idea of having Shy lending her some gold because everyone knows dragons are money hording pricks.  
This was better than killing someone because, A she wouldn't get arrested for murder and, B she would make friends. Cause bird  
man Azir wasn't cutting it. She got tired of cleaning up giant, steaming, piles of bird shit every time she came over.

So she rushed out her room and made sure to trip every summoner she passed cause Lord Lightskin knows they'll troll when they  
pick her. But as she was about half way there to the dragons room she started having second thoughts. What if she wasn't there?  
What if she was pissed off and took it out on her? What if she was taking another lava bath and she walked in on her naked?

The third thought made her nose bleed a little.

But then her lady boner disappeared as she remembered that she NEVER takes her armor off, like ever. She swears she was  
born and grew up in it. But before she could think about that anymore she realized that she was already at her front door. She took  
a deep breath and knocked. But when the door opened up she was greeted by a woman with dark red hair and iron armor. The Sivir  
was confused and started blanking out on the fact that her room was on fire and all the furniture in pieces. As Sivir was being  
anti social the woman decided to speak up. She snapped her fingers in her face and asked her what she wanted.

This seemed to break the trance she was in as she slowly replied "Oh I'm sorry I was looking for a timid dragon" This seemed to confuse the  
woman. "I don't think there any shy dragons in existence" the red head replied. "Yeah huh" laughed Sivir "There's this one  
called SHYvana because she pusses out of every fight even though she has a broke as fuck new item." That seemed to anger the woman  
and caused her to spit supa hot fire. Sivir would've given her a dope beat to spit to but she was a little scared for her life at that  
moment.

But then realization hit her as she was hiding behind a couch and listening to the red head literally spit fire bars.  
The red head IS Shy, she just didn't recognize her because she never had enough money to buy herself any life changing get ups like most  
other people. She heard they give you power but they were kinda expensive. Then again never having one would explain why she lost every match.

As Sivir was lost in her own little world the big bad dragon walked up on her. By the time Sivir realized this it was too  
late, she was about to be put down like Meek Mills. She would do anything but take an L like he did so she did the only thing she  
imaginable.

"NOW HOLD UP WAIT A MINUTE" she screamed.

This seemed to stop her flow as Shy cringed at all the bad memories of Weak Mills last mixtape. She took the opportunity  
to try and escape but it wasn't enough. When Shy recovered from her almost mental breakdown she got charged up and flew in on the  
defenseless bandit. Everything turned to black as the last thing Sivir sees is a giant foot coming down on her.

When the bandit came to she was tied up and hanging over a pit of lava in what looked like a would have been cool lair if it all hadn't been charred beyond recognition. She heard footsteps and out came the red headed dragon. "You see what had happened was I was drinki-" Sivir tried to cover up,  
but she didn't get to finish as Shyvana spun her around in the rope a couple times. We all fell victim to motion sickness and  
know it's the worst kind of torture. When the woman stopped spinning she felt like vomiting. As Sivir tried to keep her struggle  
noodles in, Shy started playing 20 questions.

"Why you talking shit about me? In my own house? You know that can hurt a persons feekings."

"Feekings?" questioned the hostage.

"Yeah you know my feelings and my thinkings" replied the dragon.

"You special..." muttered Sivir.

"Excuse me?" said the torturer as she spun her around some more. Sivir swore if she spun anymore she would lose all the ramen  
she just ate and she knew she couldn't even afford to buy that. So she resorted to begging.

"Ok look I'm sorry" She started "I never meant anything I said ok? Can we just put this behind us and let me have oh I don't know  
...have a gran or two?"

Shy laughed and said "even if I did have the money I wouldn't just give it away. I'd rather wake up in a bugatti then help some  
two faced thief like you."

"I am not a liar and I'm DEFINATELY not a thief, if they ain't breathing then it ain't robbery." retorted Sivir

But as what Shy said replayed through her head she realized something. She was broke too.

"Hold up, you meaning to tell me you don't have any money? I thought all dragons were loaded." said Sivir.

"Well I was living the good life" then the dragon jutted her thumb behind her "then my bath tub decided to end all that by burning  
my little lair."

"A tub burned your room, lair, and all your money?" questioned Sivir.

"Well you see when you bathe in lava and you happen to leave it running while your out, that'll happen." deadpanned the red head.

"So your hanging me over your dirty ass tub?... That's triflen." sighed Sivir.

"I clean things just like everyone else, just cause I'm part dragon doesn't mean I sit in caves my entire life leaving things to  
rot and get all dusty."

"Hold on there Sunshine I didn't mean it like that, cause I'm not a racist. I mean you never take your armor off, I always see  
you in it. It's like morphed you into a permanent power ranger or something." said Sivir

"Yes I do, I take it off when I takes bathes and when I uh...well that's the only time actually. Maybe  
I do need get out more..." the dragon mused.

"I could help you with that" Sivir said as she half smiled. "I know a couple ruins we go scavenging in. All  
you have to do is let me go." she pleaded with big watering eyes

"I don't have time for all that, I'll just go visit my Dad's old cave. Now that guy was a money hoarding  
champ. Main reason I could afford all this actually" Shyvana stated.

But then it was at that moment Shy realized she made a mistake. She just told a Bandit with a huge money  
fetish that she has a hidden stash of money. Then again that said money whore already expected me to be  
drowning in money so it shouldn't make to much of a difference right? right?

The second she finished that thought a flying golden saucer came out of no where and cut Sivir's bindings.  
The money whore magically did a full flip from over the pit and into to safety. As the dragon was at a loss  
for words over what just happened. The bandit lifted her head from her crouched pose and snarled.

"NOTHING gets in between me and my gold."

Now in this type of situation Shy would be ready to with some bars to fight with but as she was still  
dumbfounded by all the BS her captive managed to pull of she couldn't think of anything. So she just  
started hoping that the way the bandit's eyes went from blue to green was her imagination.

It turned out to be very real.

After a long painful game of hide and go die the two settled on a deal. Shyvana would take Sivir to her  
treasure stash to split some of it and Sivir wouldn't shred her only suit of armor. Because if she lost  
that it'd be walking around naked forever. Her armor was like a turtle's shell to her.

As the dragon packed up what little food she had left they met up outside the gates and started on their  
not so long journey through the woods of...League? we're calling it the Woods of League. Cause if you  
stick league on the end it's that much more magical.

So what started out as Sivir singing on the road again turned into talking about the worst rappers right now  
which led to her complaining about how far it is. You see Shyvana was used to long walks and being able to  
half fly, so 150 miles wasn't all that bad to her. But the Bandit wasn't great at long distance and found  
herself feeling like she ran a marathon after 30 minutes.

"God I could go for energy bar right now..." weezed Sivir.

"All I got is Ramen, but aern't you known for running fast though? I thought you'd last longer. I bet you  
have to use viagra to get anything done late at night" laughed Shy

"I don't need to last long when all the excitement is short lived" Sivir pointed out "and what do you mean use  
viagra? I'm a girl I don't own a D."

"You know that works for females to right? You won't get a 3 day long erection but you'll be more...alive  
when it goes down."

"Are you that serious about shlicking?" Sivir said half shocked.

"The hell is that?" questioned the dragon

"It's the girl word for fap"

Shy made an "o" face as they started nearing the deeper part of the woods. As they marched on they started nearing  
what seemed to be a cemetery and an old house you'd see in an awful horror film. There was very little noise now  
and that only seemed to add to the eerie feeling the place had. As they approached the house they started debating on weather they  
should stay the night.

"C'MON" whined Sivir "it's just an ordinary house and I swear if I don't sit down my legs are gonna break."

"But it's a CEMETARY house, all the bad things happen there." Shyvana pointed out "It doesn't matter who you are  
there'll be some kind of living nightmare there to end you."

"If we keep moving I'm gonna have to ride you, because I take another step I don't even think life alert will  
be able to get me back up" Sivir replied.

Shyvana really didn't want to stay the night but the thought of having to carry her around seemed just as bad.  
Having someone who can hit a high c singing in your ear can't be healthy.

So they slowly opened the door to be greeted by a very non dusty and well maintained house. It looked like any  
other house an old ghost or vampire would be in, it was just less broken. So as the two made their way through the  
house they finally found a bedroom.

"You know this place looked A LOT smaller on the outside" noted Shyvana.

"Who cares how big it is" said Sivir to tired to care "If some random rich hippie wanted a big magic house in the  
forest let him have it, sure as hell made our life easier."

Sivir then made her way to the queen sized bed she noticed there was only one bed. She looked at Shy and they seemed  
to have shared to same thoughts.

"As long you don't try to strip me in my sleep then we're cool" Shy stated slowly.

That gave Sivir all kinds of thoughts of what could be under there but she tried to keep those thoughts somewhere else.  
She agreed to those terms and gave her some room in the bed. After a couple minutes there was a lot of snoring and  
two sleeping idiots. Because those said idiots didn't notice the bloody shovel by the door. Or the figure in the window  
surrounded by three floating figures

 **A/N So that wraps up my first chapter of any fanfic I ever created. Actual feedback over grammar, spelling,  
and who'd you like to see would be great. Cause like I said I don't write often so help is really appreciated.  
Also before anyone points out I know Dreams and Nightmares wasn't part of Meeks last mixtape, but hell if I  
hear anything by him now it all comes back to haunt me. I normally don't hop on hate bandwagons but this one was  
too good to pass up. Anyway tell me if this was worth anything or if I should be ashamed and kill myself, Cause  
in the end It's for the people of this strange writing world. **

.txt


End file.
